videogamehomebrewfandomcom-20200214-history
Army of Darkness
Screenshots: army1.png|Picture of the games Title screen. army2.png|Picture of a group of 3 weak Deadite monsters. army3.png|Picture of a powerful deadite boss monster. Army of Darkness boss 1.png|A picture of the very first boss. Army of Darkness strong deadites.png|A picture of a group of 3 powerful Deadite monsters. Description: Game Plot Army of Darkness is a new Atari 2600 game based on the Army of Darkness (Evil Dead 3) movie starring Bruce Campbell. You are Ash (Bruce Campbell) sent back in time to about the year 1300 AD, to protect the Necronomicon (The Book of the Dead) and keep it from falling into the hands of the Deadite Army. In a Castle under siege by Deadites you are the last line of defense. The castle gates have fallen and you must keep the Deadites from crossing the drawbridge and entering the keep. Let one Deadite get by and it's Game Over, For Everyone! Army of Darkness is a shooting game similar to the first area in the game Krull. It would have been interesting if the Horse riding scenes from Krull were also in this game based around the horse riding scene in this games movie. The game takes place towards the end of the movie after the 3 day of preparation montage scene were now the deadite army is trying to take over the Keep. Blast away at the Deadites as they cross the drawbridge. The Deadites will attack in different formations and speeds. Levels are broken up by Bosses who take multiple hits so watch out for the boss known as Evil Ash and a boss that is a Giant Skeleton. Game Details Game features DIGITIZED VOICE! At the beginning of each game Bruce Campbell says, " Hail to the King Baby ". Army of Darkness was made to be signed by Bruce Campbell, Ted Raimi and Timothy Quill at the Spooky Empire Event May 27-29, 2011 in Orlando, Florida USA. This is an original game designed for the Atari 2600 and will play just like one of the original games for the system. Army of Darkness came in 4 different varieties, A General release of 30 copies and 3 premium versions, Ash, Necronomicon, and Splatter of 10 copies each for a total of 60 copies. Details: *Where to Buy: Sold out *Original Game: BiFrost *Programmer: Scott Dayton *Company: *Publisher: Self-Published *Manufacturer: *Release Year: 2011 *Limited: Yes (60) *Numbered: *Contents: Cartridge + Manual + Box *Players: 1 *Controller: Joystick *Original Price: $30 (Standard), $75 (Ash/Necronomicon/Splatter Premium) *Current Price N/A Packaging Scans: arm1.jpg arm2.jpg arm3.jpg arm4.jpg arm5.jpg arm6.jpg arm7.jpg arm8.jpg arm9.jpg arm10.jpg arm11.jpg arm12.jpg arm13.jpg arm14.jpg arm15.jpg Extras: arm16.jpg arm17.jpg arm18.jpg arm19.jpg arm20.jpg arm21.jpg arm22.jpg arm23.jpg arm24.jpg arm25.jpg arm26.jpg arm27.jpg arm28.jpg arm29.jpg arm30.jpg arm31.jpg arm32.jpg arm33.jpg arm34.jpg arm35.jpg arm36.jpg arm37.jpg arm38.jpg arm39.jpg Comic: ac1.jpg ac2.jpg ac3.jpg ac4.jpg ac5.jpg ac6.jpg ac7.jpg ac8.jpg ac9.jpg ac10.jpg ac11.jpg ac13.jpg ac12.jpg ac14.jpg ac15.jpg ac16.jpg ac17.jpg ac18.jpg ac19.jpg ac20.jpg ac21.jpg ac22.jpg ac23.jpg ac24.jpg ac25.jpg ac26.jpg ac27.jpg ac28.jpg ac29.jpg ac30.jpg ac31.jpg ac32.jpg ac33.jpg ac34.jpg ac35.jpg ac36.jpg Category:Atari 2600 games